worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Tie Defender
BACKGROUND The TIE/D Defender was a high-performance TIE series starfighter developed for the Imperial Navy by Sienar Fleet Systems shortly before the Battle of Endor. Representing a shift in starfighter design from previous TIE models, the ship featured a hyperdrive as well as deflector shields to allow it to operate independent of Imperial capital ships. The ship's speed and agility, combined with its firepower, made it arguably the most advanced starfighter available at the time. The ship's high cost, together with political factors, kept it from achieving widespread use in the Empire and units were assigned only to the most elite pilots. The starfighter played a major role in the Empire's campaign against rogue Grand Admiral Demetrius Zaarin and units participated in several other battles including the Battle of Endor. However, the advanced starfighter attracted the attention of several other factions and the Empire struggled to prevent the spread of the technology. Following the death of Emperor Palpatine, the TIE Defender continued to see limited use by the Imperial Remnant up to at least 44 ABY, and was involved in numerous conflicts, including the Yuuzhan Vong War. The high success rate of more advanced Rebel starfighters against standard Imperial TIE Fighters resulted in a mounting cost of replacing destroyed fighters. That, combined with the realization that the inclusion of a hyperdrive would allow the fleet to be more flexible, caused the Imperial Navy to rethink its doctrine of using swarms of cheap craft instead of fewer high-quality ones. That led to the introduction of the TIE Advanced x1 and its successor, the TIE Avenger, and the TIE Defender itself was touted as the next "logical advance" of the TIE series—a starfighter that was fast, well armed and capable of hyperspace travel. Sienar Fleet Systems followed specific Imperial instruction in developing the TIE Defender, among them the requirement that the fighter would exceed the mission capability of a flight group of four standard TIE Fighters. As such, it was equipped with a series of innovations over previous models. The practice of designing craft to explicit consumer specifications was one that Sienar would continue with the later Scimitar assault bomber and Aleph-class starfighter. The TIE Defender was 9.2 meters long. One disadvantage of the design was an aft blind spot which could potentially be exploited by enemy fighters maneuverable enough to get behind the Defender and which was the cause of some frustration among pilots. The TIE Defender was in many ways far superior to any other starfighter of the time, capable of outperforming the majority of Rebel starfighters with its combination of firepower, speed, and maneuverability. However, the sophisticated features of the TIE Defender had two major implications. The inclusion of the hyperdrive, shields, and reinforced armor made the ship heavier than any of its predecessors—a fact which made its speed and maneuverability all the more impressive. More importantly, the ship was very expensive, with each unit costing 300,000 credits—more than five times the cost of a standard TIE fighter. After initial testing of the prototypes, the fighter entered service, deployed to a limited number of elite squadrons for full field testing. However, the ship received an icy reception from those in the Imperial hierarchy. Many in the Imperial Navy who had not been privy to the starfighter's development were surprised by its sudden introduction. Some resented the ship due to a feeling that Zaarin had gathered too much power and prestige, while others saw the fact that the ship did not fit in with the traditional tactics of the Imperial Navy as an admission of failure, leading to some resentment towards the ship, and the commanders that used them in battle. Such was the level of resentment toward the ship that, had certain elements of the Imperial Navy known of its secret development, it is likely the project would have been abandoned before completion. In the end, the field tests were never extensive and this, together with the prohibitive cost, meant that even an organization as wealthy as the Imperial Navy chose not to mass-deploy such a fighter. Some of the fighters were used to protect the TIE Experimental Project, another starfighter development project with which Zaarin was heavily involved. Background obtained from wookiepedia - http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Tie_defender Affiliation: Galactic Empire, Imperial Remnant, Galactic Alliance Ship Type: Tie Defender Class: Space Superiority Fighter Manufacturer: Sienar Fleet Systems Crew: 1 Cargo: 50kg MDC BY LOCATION: Main Hull - 600 Shields - 300 per side (1800 total) Cockpit - 175 Sensor/Communications Array - 95 Engines (3) - 130 ea Solar Panels (3) - 200 ea Laser Cannon (4) - 75 ea Ion Cannons (2) - 75 ea Warhead launchers (2) - 80 ea Tractor Beam - 80 Armour - Stops anything up to and including standard 25mm cannon rounds. NOTES: Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support. Emergency beacon is the only thing that will work and it has a range of 15 light years SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 30 Speed - Atmosphere: 1500kph, Mach 15 with the shields on FTL Drive - Class 1 Hyperdrive (400 Ly per hour) Maximum Range: Can operate for 3 days under normal conditions. Combat ops reduces that by 75% STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 6.6m Height: 6.0m Width: 6.0m Weight: 13 tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Laser Cannon (4) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship RANGE - SPACE: 5.0km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 2.5km DAMAGE: 2d4x10+10 single blast, 3d6x10 dual blast, 6d6x10 quad blast RATE OF FIRE: equal to pilots attacks PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +3 strike WEAPON: Ion Cannon (2) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship RANGE - SPACE: 6.4km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 3.2km DAMAGE: 2d6x10 per gun shields. Against unshielded opponents roll on the ion damage table. Versus Capital ships the effects are only against the specific area hit but the cannons. RATE OF FIRE: equal to pilots attacks PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +2 strike WEAPON: Warhead Launchers (2) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship RANGE - SPACE: 14km (Proton/Advanced Proton Torpedoes and Concussion/Advanced Concussion Torpedoes), 8km (Heavy Proton Bombs) RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 7km (Proton/Advanced Proton Torpedoes and Concussion/Advanced Concussion Torpedoes), 4km (Heavy Proton Bombs) DAMAGE: Proton torpedoes - 9d6x10, or Concussion missiles - 7d6x10, or Advanced Proton Torpedoes - 1d6x100, or Advanced Concussion Missiles - 8d6x10, or Heavy proton Bombs - 2d4x100 RATE OF FIRE: 1 or 2 warheads, equal to pilots attacks PAYLOAD: Proton torpedoes - 3, or Concussion missiles - 4, or Advanced Proton Torpedoes - 2, or Advanced Concussion Missiles - 3, or Heavy proton Bombs - 1 BONUSES: +3 strike WEAPON: Tractor Beam Projector PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship RANGE - SPACE: 4km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 2km DAMAGE: Target caught and pulled towards fighter or fighter pulls itself towards target on a successful attack. RATE OF FIRE: equal to pilots attacks PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +2 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 20 light years. NAV COMPUTER: System has a limited database of navigation information. It can hold 2 sets of jump coordinates. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after 3 days if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 25 000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. Gives a bonus of +5% to sensor skill rolls. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 50 000 000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 80 000km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 4000km and can be focused anywhere within the search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +20% bonus to sensor skill rolls. COMBAT BONUSES: Use Robot/Vehicle Combat Elite and/or Combat Flying plus these additional bonuses: +1 attack at level 1, 8 and 12 +1 dodge at level 1, 3, 6, 9 and 12 +1 autododge at level 2, 5, 7, 11 and 14 +25% piloting rolls REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars Imperial Sourcebook (West End Games) Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook Special Edition (West End Games) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/)